House of Fina
by LeslieLove444
Summary: Everybody's back for a new term at HOA, but Joy is up to no good.  Please read its so much better than the summary. Rated T just in case. NinaxFabian. AmberxAlfie. MaraxMick. PatriciaxJerome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I hope you like! And now for the disclaimer, Fabian can do it.**

**Amber:Awwww I wanted to do it!**

**LeslieLove444:You can do it next time!**

**Amber:Yayayayayayay**

**Fabian:LeslieLove444 does not own House of Anubis, and she says if she did there would already be a 2nd season!**

**Nina's POV**

It was my first day back to school after the summer. All I did was think about Fabian. I miss him so much and I didn't have a chance to talk to him. He asked me out the day after prom, the last day of school. Of course I said yes, but I was sad I wouldn't see him. I know Joy is coming back, and I know she still likes him. I just hope she doesn't try to steal Fabian from me. I want us to be friends. I opened the door to Anubis house. It seemed empty, like nobody was there yet. I went into the living room, but I did not see anybody.

"Surprise!" everybody yelled. They all came out from their hiding spots. I looked around, and to my surprise/ horror, Joy was making out with Fabian!

"Fabian, how could you?" I screamed at him, and ran up to my room crying. I hated Fabian and that little witch Joy.

**Fabian's POV**

We all yelled surprise to Nina, and the next thing I know, Joy grabs me and kisses me! I heard Nina scream at me and I heard her run upstairs crying. I pushed Joy off of me.

"What is your problem Joy?" I screamed. "You know that Nina and I are dating, and you kiss me in front of her!"

"You don't need that stupid American." Joy said back. "We were meant for each other, Fabes. She stole you from me, so now I'm taking you back. We are the PERFECT couple, and you had better not forget it." She had the most devious smile on her face. Joy and I had never even dated. She has this oober crush on me but I had never felt the same. I pushed Joy out of my way and went to talk to Nina.

I walked into her room, and Amber was comforting Nina.

"Fabian doesn't even fancy Joy. She had always been jealous when she found out you were dating. She even told me she wanted to break you guys up." Amber told Nina.

"It's true." I said. "Amber, can you leave the room for a second?" She left, and I sat on Nina's bed. "Nina, you are the one that I love, not Joy. I love Joy like a sister, well now she has turned sour but I used the treat her like a sister." I kissed her cheek just to prove it.

"I don't think I believe you yet." She smiled. I kissed her lips, and she kissed back. I laid her on her back, and continued kissing her. We were really getting into this. Just then, the door opened, and we heard Victor's voice, yelling at us.

**Well I hope you liked it! Sorry its so short! Like it? Hate it? Review! I'll try to update again tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the posotive reviews! Keep 'em coming! Let's try to get to 10 reviews! And Amber is doing the disclaimer.**

**Amber:LeslieLove444 does NOT own House of Anubis! I know that if she did she would give me a more PINK and SPARKLEY wardrobe!**

**LeslieLove444:Yeah, that's what I'd do...**

**Nina's POV**

Oh shit, we were caught by Victor. We were screwed. He hated most things, but could not stand when people kissed. And he pretty much hated Fabian and I cause we threw away the elixir so Victor wasn't immortal.

"What do you two think you are doing?" He asked.

"Um, we were *pauses*, um, doing a biology experiment. We heard you coming upstairs and we wanted to see how you would react to seeing us making out." I lied.

"Well Miss Martin, you have absolutely no talent at lying, and how did you know I was coming in here?" He asked.

"Lucky guess?" I said.

"Well I came in here because Joy said you two were planning to egg my office tonight. Were you?" Victor said coldly. Of course Joy told him that. She probably knew we were making out and she wanted to get us in trouble. "Mr. Rutter, get off Miss Martin and go directly to your room. I only want to see you out of your room at supper, or you will get toilet duty." Victor screamed.

"Bye Nina, see you at supper." Fabian said, looking totally embarrassed. I waved goodbye to him, equally embarrassed. Just as he walked out, Joy walked in, looking wicked pissed.

"I want you to keep your filthy little American paws off my boyfriend." Joy said. "He was mine first, and I intend to get him back."

"Fabian loves me, Joy." I replied. "He told me that he loves you like a sister, but he also said that you turned sour. I am starting to see that. Why can't we just be friends?" She bursts into evil laughs.

"You and me, friends?" She said through laughter. "Why would I befriend American trash? Fabian still fancies me; he just has not realized it. Besides, you are way to goody two- shoes. He needs someone who is not afraid to show a little skin. You are so not his type.

"You are so not his type, you slut!" I shouted. "He likes someone who is pure, not someone who probably will have sex with anyone she can! Now get out of my room!" She left, looking pissed.

**Fabians POV**

Victor dragged me into my room by my ear. I could have sworn I heard Nina and Joy screaming at each other. I saw Joy come downstairs and start complaining to Patricia that Nina was a bitch and she should go die in a well. This was not the Joy I used to be friends with. I read Egyptian mythology books and played my guitar until I heard Trudy yell "Dinner!" I put my guitar away and went to the table.

"Hi." Nina said. Mick and Mara were out training, so the seat next to me was empty. Joy, who usually sat between Mara and Jerome, took the seat next to me and moved it way to close to mine.

"Hey Fabes, babe." She said with a devious smile. I pushed my seat closer to Nina's. Joy pushed her seat closer to mine. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Do you want me to give you a massage?" She said, pushing her seat yet again, closer to mine.

"No, I'm fine." I said with an aggravated voice.

"Well my back sure hurts. We could go to my room and you could give me a nice massage. You know you want to." She smiled.

"No, I don't want to. You just want me to see you naked. Well, back off Joy. You are not the girl I used to know." I screamed. She went to leave but whispered in my ear, "You know you want me." And with that she left. Trudy brought us dinner, but we ate in silence until Jerome started a food fight. He threw smashed potatoes all over me.

"Jerome, I am not in the mood." I said. But then, surprisingly, Nina poured spaghetti on my head. She started cracking up laughing. I laughed too, and soon we were all throwing food at each other. Victor came in while we were having a food fight, and Patricia accidentally threw mashed potatoes at Victor. We all got dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. **(LOL)**

"You are all grounded! You cannot leave school grounds for the rest of the weekend! And for Miss Williamson," He pulled out the toothbrush. Then while he was walking out of the room, Mick and Mara came in. "You both are grounded, too!"

"Why are we grounded?" Mara asked.

"We were having a food fight and Patricia threw food at Victor." Alfie told her. We finished our food and went to our rooms. Jerome and Alfie were on chores, so I had to say goodbye to Nina.

**Nina's POV **

Dinner was over, so I would have to say goodbye to Fabian. It was only 7:00pm, and I would have to go the whole night without seeing him. We could text, but it wasn't the same. Fabian came up to me.

"Goodnight, I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too." I replied and I pecked him on the lips. "Text me." Then Amber dragged me to our room so I could help her pick out her outfit for tomorrow. (It was Saturday.)

"So, how's it going with Romeo, Juliet?" She asked.

"Good. I'm just worried about Joy. I know she wants to break us up." I said glumly.

"Don't worry about that hag." Amber said. "Fabian hates her. He told me." I perked up at this. "Now help me pick what to wear tomorrow. Alfie and I are going on a picnic, and I want to look stunning." I helped her pick a hot pink t- shirt, and a white mini skirt. Then she wanted to watch a movie.

"Why don't we watch an American movie tonight?" I suggested. She agreed, and I picked out The Proposal.** (This by the way is like my FAVE movie.) **I put it in my laptop and we watched it until 9:30, and then we got ready for bed. I fell right asleep, but I woke up to Sarah standing at my bed.

"Nina. The one who was believed to be the Chosen One is out to hurt you. She is working for the society still. Be careful!" Sarah said. I woke up after that, but forced myself back to sleep. I wonder what that could have meant…

**Well I hope you liked it! I made it longer this time. Review! I'll try to update again tomorrow!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi guys! I'm having major writers block! Give me some reviews to help me out! Thanks!**

**~LeslieLove444~**

**Oh and P.S.- thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to make a shout out to nabian8735 for your idea! I used it! Warning: Fluffy chapter! I hope you like! And Mick is doing the disclaimer.**

**Mick:LeslieLove444 does NOT own any of House of Anubis. I bet that if she did she would get me better sports gear!**

**LeslieLove444:Yeah thats what I would do...**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock ringing. It was 8:00am, and I threw a pillow at Amber to wake her up.

I had almost forgotten about what Sarah said, until Joy walked into the room.

"Hey Ambs, can I borrow your hair straightener so I can dazzle Fabian with my amazing hair?" She said completely oblivious to me.

"No Joy, you can't. I have a very important date today and I do not want you greasy hair to ruin it." Amber replied. Go Amber, she totally pissed Joy. I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, you worthless piece of nothing." She said to me. "I am going to get Fabian, so you had better watch your back." This made me flinch. It wasn't that she insulted me, it was that the dream freaked me out.

"Get lost, freak." I told her. And with that she left. I showered and got dressed and brushed, and then I went downstairs.

"Morning!" I said to Fabian. I kissed his cheek just to make Joy mad. She shot me a death glare and left the table.

"What is with her?" Mick asked. We all shrugged and continued eating. I had to tell Sibuna about my dream, so I waited until Mick and Mara went to Mick's room, probably to make out, and I called a Sibuna meeting.

Once everybody in Sibuna was in my room, I told them about my dream. "Sarah told me that Joy was out to hurt me and she was still working for the society." I said. Everybody looked dumbfounded.

"I knew she was a no good evil lying little-" I cut of Jerome. "Patricia, I need you to keep a close eye on Joy. You guys share a room, so it won't be too hard. Report everything to me." I said. Patricia nodded. "I also think we should tell Mick and Mara about it all. They live in the house too, and they deserve to know. Mara is also in the same room as Joy and Patricia, so she can help keep an eye on Joy. The more people that know, the better. Also, just carry on with Joy as you normally do." Everyone agreed.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina was handling this so well. She was brave and in charge. I knew something was up with Joy. She was so secretive and mean. I hope we can get this whole thing solved. Everybody started leaving, but Nina told me to stay.

"Guys, I need to get ready for my date so can you go downstairs or something?" Amber asked. She started shooing us out of her room. I took her to my room. Mick and Mara weren't there, so they probably went training.

"I think we should go to the attic tonight and ask the house +if there is anything to do to stop Joy." Nina said. I agreed, and then she said "I'm scared Joy is going to hurt me." Nina said.

"If she touches you, I'll kill her." I said. Then I kissed Nina, and she kissed me. I traced to bottom of her lip with my tongue, and she accepted my entrance.

**A/N: Warning: Fluffy Fina moment coming up!**

After our tongues mingled for a few minutes, I laid her down on my bed. We were really getting into the kiss, her hands tangled in my hair, me with my hands on her back.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I were like, making out. If my gran saw me, she would murder me. I started letting my hands slip lower, until they were starting to go into his shirt through to top. He was doing the same, except he started lifting my shirt. He was about to pull it off, but we heard Victor right outside the door.

Fabian and I pulled apart, and I pulled my shirt back down just as Victor started knocking. We quickly got a book about the solar system and sat on Fabian's bed so it looked like we were reading. Victor walked in, and then walked out when he saw we were "reading".

"We'll continue this tonight in the attic" Fabian told me. "You bring a blanket; I will bring pillows and plenty of condoms." He told me.

For the rest of the day I went in my room to email my gran and read. Amber also told me all about her date with Alfie and that he asked her out and that they kissed! I was happy for them, but I could not stop thinking about having sex for the first time. I was 16, not too young, and I was on birth control, so I hoped I would be OK.

At dinner, everything was a big blur. I was still in lala land thinking about tonight. I googled sex, and it says it can hurt, but you cannot think about it. Joy kept giving me death glares, but everybody ignored her. Mick and Mara know about Sibuna now, Patricia told them.

Until 10, Mara was asking me about being the Chosen One and what it was like. It actually was fun to teach the brainiac. At 10 Victor called lights out, and Fabian and I were meeting at 11. Until then, I practiced what to say and how to move. I decided to wear my robe, slippers, short shorts, a tank top, a thong, and a new thin lacey bra that is easy to take on and off. I was nervous.

I opened the door and met Fabian there, but we decided to search for any clues first. I asked the house for some help, and…..

**Well I hope you liked! I told you it was fluffy! So you know what I'm gonna say...REVIEW! Thanks! and a quick warning: The next chapter is gonna be WICKED fluffy! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! And just so you know I didnt make this chapter too fluffy. And Alfie is doing the disclaimer.**

**Alfie:LeslieLove444 doesnt own HOA. If she did, Amber and I would have gotton together wayyyyy sooner(:**

**LeslieLove444:i actually would have!**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina asked the house if it could help and then a box with newspapers fell. It had an article from 1983 in it about some girl that killed another girl because she was dating the guy the murderer liked. Then we both turned cold. The murderer was Joy Mercer.

"But the article is from 1983!" Nina said. "So is she drinking the elixir?"

"I think the bigger issue right now is that Joy is a murderer!" I said. "We need to be careful, and I promise we will all protect you." I assured her. She nodded. Then we did it. We had sex. It felt great. Nina whimpered a little, but she was okay. When it was over, we were out of breath.

**Nina's POV**

We did it. I hurt a little, but I got through it. I checked my phone, and it was 2:00am. "We should get back." Fabian agreed. "Good night." I said, and then he left.

I walked in my room and Amber was wide awake sitting on her bed. "What did you guys do up there?" She asked me.

"Just searching for some clues about Joy." I told her.

"For three hours? She asked. "And why are you all sweaty?" So I told her. "You have to SWEAR not to tell anyone." I told her.

"I won't" She squealed. "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

The next morning, I was really freaked out about Joy. I faked that I had a stomach ache so I could stay home from school. Everybody would be at school, Trudy was going to run a few errands, and Victor was going away for a few days to look for the cup of Ankh. He didn't know that it was under the stage.

When everybody left the house, I snuck into the attic. I looked through all the newspapers, and then found a sheet from the prison. It was a bail- out sheet signed by Victor! I kept it all, and then went back to my room to read all the papers.

One said that Joy was born in 1978. But that would mean she is 33. She has to be drinking the elixir! I fell asleep, exhausted from last night. When I woke up it was 3:00, and everybody would be getting home from school.

"Are you feeling better dear?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I told her. I was starting to get a little hungry. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I went downstairs to get a snack, and while I was at the top of the steps, I heard Joy on the phone.

"I am trying to get rid of her, dad." She said. "I have the poison in my room. Tonight? Okay." Then she hung up. She started walking up the stairs, so I walked down so she wouldn't think I was spying.

"What do you want, freak?" She asked. I glared and walked away. I was shaking so hard. I waited in the living room until everybody got home. When everybody was home, I called a Sibuna meeting. I told them about what we found last night, about the newspapers, and the phone call Joy had. I was going to have to be on the lookout for Joy for the rest of the year.

**Well I hope you liked! REview! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was like the busiest person in the world yesterday. Mara is doing the disclaimer.**

**Mara:LeslieLove444 does nt own House of Anubis. I know she would give me more study materials if she did.**

**LeslieLove444:You don't need study materials, you are already wayyyyy too smart!**

**Mara:Thanks!**

**Fabian's POV**

Joy helped Trudy make supper. I had a feeling she put the poison in Nina's drink or food, so I asked Joy for a plate and I gave mine to Nina. I knew Joy would never poison me, so I didn't have to worry about Nina getting poison. Joy look wicked mad when I did that, but I just smiled. From now on, we would have to make sure Joy did not touch any of Nina's food.

After supper, Nina and I went to her room. "I have to replace everything that goes in my mouth. I'll use Amber's toothpaste, and every meal I have, I'll make it myself." She said.

"You are being so brave." I told her. She smiled.

"We have to find the elixir and get rid of it." She said. I gave her a puzzled look. "Do you have a land fill?" She asked. I nodded, still confused. "I read that all the trash sits in a warehouse until they open the land fill up. They only open them like twice a year. They can go in the warehouse and get the elixir." She told me.

"We can flush the elixir once we find it!" I said. She smiled. We knew that it was going to be a long year, but I would help Nina get through it. "Nina, do you want to go to town with me next Saturday" I asked.

"I would love to." She replied.

"Nina, would you like to study with me for the biology test tomorrow?" Mara asked when she walked into the room.

"Sure." She replied. I left the room, knowing they would probably talk about Mick and I.

**Nina's POV**

As much as I wanted to spend time with Fabian, I also wanted to get close to Mara. Now that she was a Sibuna, we would be hanging out more. She seems really fun, and she was really nice when I first got here. We spent like an hour studying, and then we started talking about Mick and Fabian.

"I need your advice Nina." She said. I loved helping the oober geniuses. "Mick and I have plenty of make-out sessions, but he has been wanting to take it to the next level. Should I?" She asked.

"Do what your heart tells you." I said.

"I will." She replied. She thanked me, and left. By then it was 9:00pm, so I showered so I wouldn't have to in the morning. I came back in my room, but was shocked to see Alfie and Amber making out!"

I didn't want to interrupt them, so I went to Patricia's room. "Is Joy in here?" I asked.

"No, she's going out of town for a few days with Victor." Patricia said. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." I said. "How long will she be gone?"

"A week." Patricia said with a smile. I started laughing. A whole week without worrying about Joy. "Can I ask you something?" She said. "Do you think Jerome fancies me?" My mouth dropped in shock.

"Well, a little birdie told me that he might have a few feelings for you." I said. I only knew that because Jerome told Alfie who told Amber who of course, told me. "I think you should sit with him tomorrow at school, instead of Joy. Well Joy isn't there but sit with him from now on. He sits alone since Alfie now sits with Amber. Just then Trudy came in.

"Girls, you should probably be getting to bed now." We both nodded. It was 10:30, so I guess Trudy lifted curfew. "Night." I said. I fell asleep easily tonight, knowing Joy would not be able to bother me tonight. Little did I know that…

**Well I hope you liked it! I will only update if I get 35 reviews, so keep 'em coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but it is EXETREMELY important! So pay close attention! Nina is doing the disclaimer.**

**Nina: LeslieLove444 does NOT own any of HOA! If she did she told me that Fabian and I would have gotten together wayyyyy sooner!**

**Nina's POV**

I fell asleep easily, knowing that Joy could not hurt me. As soon as I fell asleep, Sarah came into my dream, standing at the end of my bed.

"Nina, although she is gone for a week, she is still plotting against you. She will try to turn the ones closest to you against you. Keep your friends close. I think you might want to see this." Sarah said. Then my dream changed to what looked like Joy's room and Joy, Mr. Mercer, and Victor standing in it.

"Why do we have to kill the chosen one?" Joy asked.

"The chosen one has the power to take the Cup of Ankh apart on the next Chosen Hour. We must keep the cup together. I am so close to finding the recipe to the elixir of life. When I do, we will all have eternal life and could possibly gain world domination." Victor told Joy.

"Why does the chosen one have to die?" Joy asked.

"If the chosen one dies naturally, they are reincarnated into the next generation." Victor said.

"I thought Sarah Frobisher Smythe was the chosen one before Nina. She died long after Nina was born." Joy said.

"Sarah was not the chosen one. Her step sister, Mary Zeno was the chosen one. They were close friends. Mary died of cancer on July 7th, 1995. The exact time Nina Martin was born. Sarah was to keep the locket safe until she found the new chosen one." Victor explained.

"So why does she have to be killed?" Joy asked.

"If the chosen one is murdered, they will not be reincarnated. That way, in 25 years, we will not have to worry about anything. She cannot unmake the cup." Victor explained.

"So why do I have to kill her?" Joy asked.

"You see her at school, and at the house. You are the closest one to her." Said Mr. Mercer.

"We don't exactly get along that well." Joy said. Finally we both agree on something.

"Try to become friends with her. Apologize for anything mean you did to her. Become close, so you can become close. It will be easy to poison her that way." Her dad said.

"Fine." Joy said. Then the dream ended. I looked for Sarah, but she was not there. Well it looks like I have a new best friend.

**Sorry it's so short! But like I said, it's a filler! And it was important! WICKED important! Well review! Let's try for 40 reviews! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Tisk Tisk. I didn't get 40 reviews! Thanks for those of you who did review. And for those of you who didn't, please do! This chapter is kinda insane! And I will do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters or plots. I really wish I did, but I only own what I wrote.**

**Fabian's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up at 7:00am. I got up, showered, and went to the breakfast table. "Hi." I said to Nina. She sat there with a blank expression. I waved my hand in her face and she snapped out of it.

"What?" She asked.

"What is with you? Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"No, I had a horrible dream." She said. She told me about her dream, which is scary, and then she bursts into tears. I comforted her for a while, then she started to calm down. "I'm so scared." She said. "The teachers are in on it, and I don't want them to hurt me."

"It's okay." I said. "We are all here to protect you. Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, and I" I said. She nodded. "And Trudy is here too. We can tell her if you want. And show her the locket. I know she will help you feel better."

"I want to tell Trudy, right after school." She said.

"We will." I told her. Then everybody came into the dining room. Breakfast went on normally, except Nina and I were silent. We went to school, and had drama first. We did breathing exercises, then had a biology test. It was pretty easy, but Nina looked like she was having trouble.

"I couldn't focus. My mind was on Joy." She said. " I have a plan. I can pretend to be friends with Joy, so if I ever go in her room and she goes to the bathroom or something, I can look for anything in her room."

"You are very sneaky." I told her.

"I know." She said. I put my arm around her and then we walked to English together.

**Nina's POV**

The rest of my day was all a blur. I was devising my master plan to take Joy down. It began right after school. Fabian and I went to the warehouse that the garbage was stored in. After at least an hour of digging through piles and piles of garbage, I was ready to give up. I thought we would never find it.

"Nina, I got it!" Fabian shouted. I ran over to him, and he was holding the elixir.

"You are amazing Fabian! I love you!" I said, then I gave him a quick kiss. We hurried back to the house, and decided to freshen up. We smelled like rotten bananas. After we both showered, we gathered all our evidence.

Just as we got the last newspaper article, Trudy walked in. We both walked down the stairs.

"What are you two dearies doing here? I thought you would have stayed after for the first pep rally. This is the football team's first game tomorrow. **(A/N- Football to them is soccer to us.)**

"We would have, but there is something we need to talk to you about." I said. We showed her the newspaper articles, and the elixir.

"Do you really think I am going to fall for this again?" She asked, sternly.

"There is something else we need to show you." Fabian said. I showed her the locket, and told her about the society, the cup, and Sarah.

"That is just ridiculous." She said.

"Follow me." I told her. I led her to the passage way to the cellar. "You know how you thought this was an old oven?" I told her. She nodded. "Well, it's not an oven." I held the locket up to it, and the door opened. Trudy gasped. "Do you want to go down with us?" I asked.

"Well, you sure have convinced me with this." She said, and crawled into the passage way after Fabian. All of Victor's things were set up, and the stuffed black cat was there.

"You guys were not joking about the cat or any of this!" She said. "I'm so sorry, but what about Joy?" She asked.

"We'll handle her." Fabian said.

**Well I told you it was crazy! Don't worry, Trudy will not be a Sibuna, she only knows about the stuff. This time, I am _NOT_ updating until I get 45 reviews, so review!**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N Hey you guys! Thanks for the positive reviews, but I still don't have 45! Just 1 more review! And sorry about the long wait, but it wouldn't let me log in/: But I wan 1 more review and I will put up the most AMAZING chapter you will ever read!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyys. I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you like the chapter! And thanks for the great reviews! And Victor is doing the disclaimer.**

**Victor:LeslieLove44 doesn't own House of Anubis, blah blah blah.**

**LeslieLove444:Wow your enthusiastic.**

**Fabian's POV**

I can't believe we just told Trudy. I guess that the more people that know about everything, the better. Also, she would be able to make sure Joy did not touch any of Nina's food. After we told Trudy, everybody would be getting back soon.

"We should take care of the elixir before anybody gets back." Nina said.

"Yeah, we don't want anybody to find out about it, especially Joy." I said.

"Don't want me to find out about what?" Joy asked. She ran up and tried to hug me, but I pushed her away. "What's wrong, Fabes?" She asked. Now she was rubbing behind my ear.

"Get off me Joy." I said. "And we don't want you to find out that, umm- "I was cut off.

"That I was going to get you a gift so maybe you would want to be friends with me, but I don't want to buy your friendship." Nina said. For once she had a pretty good lie.

"Oh, well, I would love to be friends!" Joy said cheerfully. If Nina hadn't told me about the dream, I would have believed Joy. She was so convincing. "Fabian, what's that?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, it's just something that we made for extra credit on the test. You have to make it up." I lied. I think she bought it.

"Well, I can see I am disturbing one of your smoochy love fests, so I'll be on my way." Joy said, then she left.

"Wow that was way to close." Nina said. "We should probably get rid of the 'extra credit' before anybody else sees it." I agreed. We went outside, and I dug a hole in the corner of the large gardens.

"Pour it in." I told her. Then she poured it. The ground quickly absorbed it. "At least we don't have to worry about them getting the elixir." I told her.

"But Victor said that he was close to getting the recipe. We have to find it and get rid of it." She told me. "What if the plants we poured it near live forever?" She laughed. It was a funny thought.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Amber asked.

"Oh nothing." Nina said.

"Trudy said that dinner was ready." Amber told us. We both walked inside.

**Nina's POV**

Dinner went on like it normally did before Joy came back. Wow, the irony. Joy has brought the opposite of joy to the house. She made it dark and depressing. I smiled to myself. I watched Trudy make my plate, so I knew nothing happened to my food.

"So Joy, where did you go while you were away." Mara asked.

"I just went to visit my mum and dad." She answered. She was such a liar and I hated her guts, but I couldn't show it.

"How are they?" I asked, playing along.

"They are wonderful." She answered. I smiled to her. I heard the house phone ringing in the background. Victor walked into the room.

"Nina, there is a call for you." He said. It was probably gran, checking in on me. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Nina. This is Dr. Windsor. I have some bad news." She said with a sad voice. "Your gran has just been diagnosed with breast cancer." My heart dropped.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. I was in complete shock.

"We are not sure. She is going to be going through chemo tomorrow, but she is not responding well to the drug we gave her earlier." She said. I was in tears now.

"Please don't let her die." I said. "She is my only family. She's raised me, she's my best friend. Please." I sobbed.

"We are trying. We're all praying for her." She said.

"What's the survival rate of this?" I asked.

"Considering how long the tumor has been growing and that she is 71 years old, 20%." The doctor said. I started crying even more.

"I truly am sorry, Nina. I have to go help another patient, but I'll call you and tell you how she is doing after the chemo. Bye Nina." Then she hung up. I ran up to my room, barely able to walk. I sat on my bed and cried, and then Amber came in.

"Are you alright." She asked. Then she saw I was crying. "Oh Nina what's wrong?"

"My g-g-gran was d-d-d-diagnosed w-with b-b-b-breast c-cancer." I cried. Amber came over and hugged me.

"Nina, I know what you are going through. My sister, well she had breast cancer, and she died from it. She was only 25." Amber told me.

"I'm so sorry." I told her.

"Just keep hoping and praying for your gran to get well." Amber told me.

"Wow, I have never seen this side of you." I told her.

"People think I'm just a dumb blond, but I have actually come from a rough childhood." She told me. Wow is all I can think. Just then Fabian, Mara, Mick, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome came in.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

"Victor called her to his office." Alfie told me. I knew this would be the perfect time to tell them about my dream, but I was an emotional wreck right now.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked. I guess I was still crying.

"My gran was diagnosed with breast cancer." I told him.

"Oh my God Nina, I'm so sorry." Mara said. I started crying some more.

"The doctor said she is not responding well to the drug they gave her earlier. She also said that the survival rate is 20%." I said. Fabian sat on my bed next to me and put his arm around me.

"We should give them some space." Mara said, and she smiled at me.

"I'm so sad, Fabian. What do I do if she dies? She's my only family, and I have nobody else to stay with." I cried, after everybody left.

"You can stay with Amber. I know she gets lonely at home, being an only child." He said. "Or you could stay with me." He told me. "But hopefully you will stay with your gran." He was the best boyfriend ever. I kissed him. He kissed me back. I knew that he would help me get through this rough time.

**Well I hope you liked. And just so you guys know, I'm going to Florida, so I'm not gonna be able to update until like firday, just to warn you. But keep all the awesome reviews coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. But when I got back from Orlando, I had to unpack, get ready for Easter, and do all my homework. I would have made this chapter longer, but I have marching band tonight, and I have toget ready for it. But this chapter and the next few chapters are just to add some fun into the story. Nothing imoirtant will happen and there will not be any mystery. Sorry! Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Fabian's POV**

Poor Nina. I feel so bad for her. I am trying everything I can to help her get through this hard time. I want a way to cheer her up. I decided to ask Amber for some help.

"Hey Amber, what are some of Nina's favorite things to do in America?" I asked.

"Well, she is like totally obsessed with Harry Potter and John Mayer. She even said that her and her gran were planning on going to a John Mayer concert, but then her gran was diagnosed." Amber told me.

"Thanksgiving break is next week, so I can take her for our week off. My dad is a pilot, so he can give us a ride to Orlando. I have got to go book this!" I told Amber. The rest of the night, I was planning our trip. Soon it was 10, so I shut my light off and went to bed.

The next morning, I told Nina that she has to pack a bag for the trip. She did, and then the rest of the week flew by. We went to school and did our homework, and talked about what we were going to do in Florida. I bought tickets for Harry Potter World in Universal Studios, and to surprise Nina I bought tickets to a John Mayer concert. Finally it was Saturday, the day we were supposed to leave.

"Do you have your boarding passes? And make sure you have sweaters. Don't forget your cell phones!" Trudy said while we were waiting for the taxi.

"We've got everything we need." I told Trudy. Then a car horn beeped. "Oh, that's the taxi! Bye everybody!" I said as Nina and I walked out the door. For the first time in weeks, I saw Nina smile.

"It's about an hour drive to the airport, so get comfortable." The taxi driver said. It was 4 in the morning, we had a 6:30am flight, so Fabian and I fell right to sleep. The next thing I remembered, we were being woken up by shaking.

"We're here." The taxi driver said. I woke up to see a crowded airport that we had to travel to. Nina was still half asleep when we got out of the taxi, got our luggage, and paid the driver. We went to get our bags checked, and went through security.

"I'm starving." Nina said.

"So am I." I told her. We quickly found a coffee shop, where we each got a coffee and shared a bagel. "Oh my gosh!" I shouted after looking at my watch. "Our plane boards in 5 minutes!"

"Well we need to hurry!" Nina said. We ran to our terminal, just as they started to board. We found two seats next to each other on the plane. I let Nina have the window seat. After about 10 minutes, the plane took off.

"It's about a seven hour flight to Orlando. There is a slight breeze over the Atlantic, so it is going to get bumpy about an hour into the flight. The flight attendants will be around as soon as we give the approval." The pilot, my father, said. Nina fell asleep as soon as we took off, so I put on my ipod.

"Do you want anything to drink, Fabian?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Cindy!" I shouted. I got up to hug her, but I bumped my head on the low ceiling. I still hugged her anyway. I also woke up Nina. She looked so hurt to see me hugging a girl that was 5 years older than us.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Cindy. We hardly get to see each other, because she is a flight attendant, and I go to boarding school." I explained to Nina. Her face lit up when I told her we were cousins. We talked with Cindy for a while, then we both listened to my iPod. Finally, I heard the familiar message on the intercom.

"Hello, everybody, this is Captain Jack speaking. We will be making our descent down to Florida. It is about 80 degrees and sunny, with a slight breeze coming from the north. I hope you enjoy your stay in Florida, and we look forward to you flying with us again soon." My dad said. We finally in Florida. Nina could forget about her gran, and we both could forget about Joy for a whole week.

**Well I hope you liked it! Review! I'll try to update more often now. Again sorry for the long wait!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update again! My B yo! Haha inside joke. Anyway, this is a fluffy chapter toward the end! And I'm going to do a disclaimer for the rest of the story. I do NOT own House of Anubis, Harry Potter, John Mayer, Disney World, or any of the characters anywhere! **

**Nina's POV**

Fabian was the sweetest thing. He actually paid for an entire vacation just for me. We finally landed, and the airport was packed. We pushed through crowds and got our bags, then we went to say hi to Mr. Rutter.

"Hello, Nina. Fabian has told me so much about you." He said.

"Hi, nice to officially meet you, Mr. Rutter." I said.

"Nice to finally meet you, too. And I am so sorry about your grandmother. She is in our thoughts and prayers." He said. I knew he meant to help me feel better, but it made me feel worse. I had forgotten about gran and her cancer, but now I remembered that she is probably going to die. Fabian saw how hurt I was.

"Well we have to go check into our hotel, dad." Fabian said. "Bye, love you." He gave him a hug then we left. "I'm sorry about my dad. He doesn't realize that he can say things that hurt people." Fabian said.

"It's fine. I know he only meant the best." I said. "We should probably get to the hotel." I told him.

"Let's get our rental car." He told me. We got our car and went to our hotel. It was gorgeous. We stood inside the lobby to take it all in. There was a glass ceiling and glass walls, with a waterfall in the middle of the lobby.

"You're the best." I told him.

"I know." He said. He rubbed my shoulders, and then I kissed him. He deepened the kiss, asking for entrance into my mouth.

"Excuse me, miss, sir, can you do that in your room?" A worker asked us.

"Sorry." I replied. We checked into our room, and I was in shock when I saw our suite. There was a mini kitchen, a living room, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a bedroom with a one king size bed.

"Only one bed?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied. "Well with the time difference, it's only 10:00 in the morning, so we can do something today."

"My cousin went here a few months ago, and she told me that there is a cool science museum here. We could do that." I told him.

"Sounds cool!" He said. I knew science was his favorite subject, so of course he would be all over it. It was only a 10 minute drive to the museum, so we got there quickly. Inside, there were so many exhibits, and we did all of them. In a Titanic water stimulator, you had to put your hand in a pool of ice cold water, and see how long you can last. I lasted a minute and 12 seconds, and Fabian only lasted 26 seconds.

"It's 1:30, so do you wanna get some lunch?" I asked him.

"Totally, I'm starving." He said. We went to the museum cafeteria, where we split a burger and curly fries. We finished up the museum and went back to the hotel.

"Let's see if any of my favorite American shows are on." I said. I flipped the channels while we were snuggling on the couch. I saw that the Kardashians were on!

"What is this trash?" Fabian asked me.

"Only the best show ever." I told him.

"I will never grow accustomed to some American things. Like carrying your dog in a purse, or wearing jeans under skirts. It's just weird." He said.

"Yep, love you too babe." I laughed. "Do you wanna order room service?" I asked.

"What the bloody Hell is that?" He asked.

"When hotel workers bring you all your food. You call the hotel restaurant and your food is delivered. It's awesome." I explained.

"Hello, I would like two orders of lobster with light butter drizzled on top." I ordered. In a few minutes, our food was here, and Fabian and I were eating like a prince and princess. We also ordered a tiramisus to split. It was delicious.

"Not bad. Maybe some American customs aren't so bad. Fabian said. I looked at the lock, and it was 8:30pm. "Want to put on our pajamas?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I grabbed my camisole and shorts and put them on in the bathroom. Fabian was wearing a gray t shirt and gym shorts. We laid down and watched the Kardashians. Fabian could not stop making fun of how stupid the show was.

"Would you shut up?" I said. We both laughed. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth, and our tongues mingled for a bit. He then started to put his hand up the back of my camisole, and pulled it off. Luckily I was wearing my white lacey bra that was easy to move in.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said. I then pulled of his shirt. He laid me down, and pulled of my shorts. I was wearing my matching lacey panties. He pulled down his pants. Fabian was grabbing my bra, and kissing my neck. I was rubbing his shoulders. Everything was perfect, until the phone rang.

**Well I hope you liked it! I'm going to try to update sooner this time! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy. So you all can yell at me in your reviews about how long it took me to update. It's just that I've been having state testing, marching band, tons of homewok, and the list goes on and on. So this time, I PROMISE to update sooner. And if you ask all my friends, I always keep my promises. And sorry about how short it is, but hte next chapter will be a lot oonger, I PROMISE. So I hope you like!**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I were really getting into our make out session. I didn't want to go all the way because I didn't want to hurt Nina, but we were going to go pretty far. Just as we really started to tongue, the phone rang.

"Of course." Nina said. She picked up the phone, and was in complete shock. "Seriously?" Nina said. "Well should I be happy for you or scared for you? Both sound great." She paused for a few seconds. "How are your parents taking it?... How's Victor taking it?" She asked. I so badly wanted to know what was going on. "Well it doesn't surprise me…. You will? Well we are all going to miss you, even though we'll see you at school, the house won't be the same without you. Okay, bye!" She said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Mara is pregnant!" Nina said. Holy mother of f**k, my best friend got my girlfriend's friend pregnant.

"Mara's a pregger?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said that they, well, did it one night in the laundry room. Neither were protected. They went to check if Mara was pregnant yesterday, and the tests showed up positive. She's four weeks pregnant, and so far it is a healthy baby, even though there isn't much developed yet. Mara and Mick are really happy, but also scared. Mara's parents didn't care, because they had Mara when they were both 17. Mick's parents, well, weren't happy with what happened. They are really disappointed in him, even though they want to be grandparents." She explained. This was all way too much to process. "Victor is pissed, which is expected. He's also kicking them out of the house. Not out of the school because Mara is the top student and Mick is the top athlete, but he doesn't want a baby in the house. But you know the house of Cupid?" Nina asked me.

"Mhmm" I said.

"Well it's where all teen parents at the school go, so they can raise their babies." She told me.

"Wow." Was all I could say. To calm down a bit, I said, "Hey, do you want to go to the bonfire that they have here every night? Well, after we get dressed?" I asked.

"Sounds fun." She said.

**So yea, I know it was really short. And you can yell at me. So please review! Thanks! And I'll update wayyyyy sooner this time!**


	14. Chapter 14

** Hey guys. So I know that I haven't updated in a while, but it's because I am really busy with school finals and all my music lessons and tennis and marching band and the list goes on. One thing I can't stand is when authors stop in the middle of the story, so I'm having a challenge. If you want to continue the story, send me a review saying why you want to write the story, and send me a few paragraphs continuing where I left off. I will post who wins, and they get all rights to the story. They can use the name and do whatever they want with it. Please don't be mad at me, I am just REALLY busy and have no time to write it. Thanks for reviewing and being great fans of the story. If you want this story to be continued, then you have to review and try to get the rights to it. If nobody reviews, then there will be no more House of Fina. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**To all of my readers: This is your last chance to enter to be the author! If you want to, please send in a review why you want to take over the story and a paragraph continuing where I left off. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I announce the winner, I would like to announce that I absolutely had the hardest time deciding who to give House of Fina to. I decided that the winner is... AutumnReign! Your paragraphs you wrote were really good, and I love how you switched the POV. I also know your work from Terrible Romance, and I love it! Thank you for all who tried. Like I said, it was a tough decision. I hope you have fun reading AutumnReign's version of House of Fina! Thank you all SO much! And p.s.- happy belated birthday AutumnReign! Bye!**


End file.
